deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
AD's Silly Things
=Overview= This page is for storing stuff I come up with, and proclaim silly, yet am compelled to write about. =WorldBuilding= Worldbuilding =Lightweight System= Core Mechanic * Roll 1d6. * Add Attribute to total. * If the value is 7 or greater, it's a success. * Opposed rolls are compared to 7 (for success), and to each other (who did better). Attributes There are five: * COMBAT, which governs fighting unarmed, and both ranged and melee weapons. * PHYSICAL, which governs accomplishing tasks of physical exertion, like running, swimming or lifting. * MENTAL, which governs the ability for rational thought, and common tasks based on intelligence. * SOCIAL, which governs talking to people, understanding them and living in society. * SPECIAL, which governs all the special skills the character has acquired. They are ranked from 1 to 5. The first four are for resolving common tasks, which the average person might have had some experience it - nothing requiring special training, which requires a skill. The ranks represent the following: * 1: Weak, like a child's Physical. * 2: Average, like blue collar worker's Mental. * 3: Competent, like a club bouncer's Combat. * 4: Professional, like a politician's Social. * 5: Excellent, like a top brain surgeon's Special. Skills Skills are the uncommon things a character has learned to do. They are presented in the form of a short list. Using them requires a roll of the SPECIAL attribute. If you don't have a skill, you can't roll it. Skills should be about as broad as these following examples: * Programming * Aircraft piloting * Lock picking * Shipbuilding * Civil law * Blacksmithing * Surgery * Rocket science Derived Values * Hit Points, measuring physical wellbeing, whose maximum value is COMBAT+PHYSICAL. If they drop to 0 or below, the character is unconscious and may be near death (if the damage came from lethal source, like a gun). * Willpower, which is a measure of the character's stability, whose maximum value is MENTAL+SOCIAL. If they drop to 0, the character suffers from an incapacitating mental disorder (such as catatonia, severe depression or berserk rage). Successes Players may spend Success points to have their characters automatically succeed a roll, just as if they have rolled a 6. Success points are finite, and do not recharge without spending Experience. Character Generation * Assign 15 attribute points. Minimum 1, maximum 5. * Determine three special skills. * Calculate maximum hit points and willpower, which also start at that level. * Get 3 success points. Experience For participating in a game session, a character obtains 1xp. Accomplishing an adventure or other significant goal earns another. For exceptional play, the Game Master may award another point. * Increasing an attribute costs a number of experience points equal to its new rating. * Buying a new special skill costs 2 experience points. * Buying a new success point costs 3 experience points. Combat Every participant of combat rolls 1d6 plus their Combat score. They get to act in a descending order of their results. On their turn, they get to do one action - whether it be to attack someone, flee out the window, try to defuse the fighting through negotiation, or other things. * To successfully attack someone, you must successfully roll 1d6+Combat. If you succeed, the victim deducts a number of hit points equal to your Physical (if fighting in melee) or an amount indicated by the weapon (otherwise). * Armour reduces the number of hit points lost whenever you take damage, while actual weapons (the example above being for unarmed fighting) increase the amount of damage done. Example combat equipment: * Knife, +1 melee damage. * Pistol, deals 4 damage. * Rifle, deals 6 damage. * Chain mail, -1 melee damage. * Plate mail, -3 melee damage. * Bulletproof vest, -2 firearm damage. Losing Your Mind When confronted with eldritch abominations from beyond time and space, you may lose a number of Willpower points as determined by the Game Master. When someone rolls a successful 1d6+Social test, you may spend a point of Willpower to avoid being compelled to act against your wishes. Healing When resting, Willpower and Hit Points return at a rate of 2 per day. Otherwise, 1 per day.